Fishlings
These humanoid creatures are called Fishlings. Fishlings are based on the game Splatoon. These creatures are created by agent 7 and friends. History They lived in a secret society called Echilia. From long ago, Fishlings were living under their leader Kainalu. From the twisted and incorrect knowledge of the cephalopods that walk on the surface, they show no mercy to the species that participated in the Great Turf War. They don't think that the things they do were wrong and only follow orders from their captain and leader. Those who think otherwise was to be terminated. Later on, they saw the errors of their ways and decided to leave their society along with their leader behind with the help of Agent 7 and the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and now stride on the surface of Inkopolis Center. Culture Registration When a Fishling turns 5, they get sent to a school that not only teaches normal stuff, but teaches self-defense, combat, and weapon engineering. They are all lectured to become future soldiers. Food There is a signature drink of the Fishling race that is called, Naab vaam. Naab vaam is a sweetened coconut dessert drink that consist of tapioca pearls, cendol, and etc. Physical Appearance Fishlings have a wavy texture to their hair, they have dark distorted ovals on the bottom of their "tentacles". Their fingers are more rounded and have a wavy eye mask. Girls have 2 waves on their mask while boys have 3 small ones. They have wavy ears that represent the top of the Sooty Inkfish. Personality Fishlings are known to be obedient and courageous. They all take orders to the one they see as their leader and will stop taking orders from them when they think that leader is unworthy. They made an oath to never show fear when in conflict (that includes turf wars). Varieties A normal Fishling can be any color but CAN'T fade it to a different color. An elite Fishling can be any color and CAN 'fade it to a different color. That is how you can tell the difference in their rank in the army. Calls Fishlings have their own unique booyahs. Their voices are a bit of a wavy autotune. (Probably like Eve from wall-e) *Rewa! (Fishling Girl) *Mero! (Fishling Boy) Hero Mode ''A Fishling at bay, that was cast away on that day Unconscious and reformed, in the past they were uninformed Deep in the trenches lies dangers of untold imagination For what this soldier has in stake, might just be what they can take Hairstyles Male * Ponytail * Suave Left * Puffy Bangs * Mohawk * Bowl-cut Female * Longtail * Haircut * Short Droop * Army-tie * Bun Relationships with other species Inklings Had a hatred towards them before the events of Agent 7, now they see them as equals. Octolings (playable) Sympathize with them due to them both wanting freedom. Harelings They sympathize with them since they are related distant cousins in the humanoid nudibranch family. Nautilings Thinks of them as nice folk and fun to be around. Draculings Though they heard of the stereotypes of their species, they do not seem to be afraid of them. They see them as misunderstood beings. Starlings They think that they are too stuck up and self-centered. Sheetlings Find them to be a calm and strange individuals, they sometimes wonder if they know what an alarm clock is. Bunnylings Think they have too much energy but still sympathise with them due to them also being distant cousins in the humanoid nudibranch family. Reeflings Find them to be a colorful individual Chitonlings Are not really sure how they are mistaken for them. They sometimes see Chitonlings draw them. Salmonids They have a neutral kind of okay understanding of each other. Makoids Fishlings find them annoying and easy to take down. Pinnipeds Even though they are dangerous, Fishlings are not afraid to take some down. Trivia * The name Fishling is short for Sooty Ink'''fish. * Oti from Fluoresce Haze seems to be an elite fishling. * After the events of their freedom, they seem to have made a fan club of their hero, Agent 7. * Their taxonomy is Anthrohetrobranchia Aplysioidea Gallary Category:Characters Category:Gastropodlings